


John, Lestrade, Couch.

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [16]
Category: F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Friends, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, couldn't resist..., friendslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ruined the old couch and wants John and Greg to help him move the new one in to 221B.</p><p>Mini-fic based on the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, Lestrade, Couch.

Lestrade and John rolled their eyes at each other as their arms strained with the weight of the couch they were lifting.

“Pivot!” yelled Sherlock.

…………..

Sherlock had got a little chemical-happy with his latest experiment resulting in their well-worn sofa’s tragic demise. He’d ordered a new one but refused to foot the bill for their extortionate delivery service, and after one too many jibes about that extra slice of cake Mycroft wouldn’t help out.

And somehow this had resulted in John and Lestrade being cajoled into carrying the blasted thing back to the flat themselves. 

…………..

‘It wont fit up the stairs you idiot,’ moaned Greg. 

‘Don’t be stupid of course it will,’ sniped Sherlock, who proceeded to demonstrate exactly how it would fit by means of a series of diagrams and equations.

‘So basically… if the couch is lifted above our heads, then tilted AND rotated at exactly the right moment you can get it around that corner?’ asked John.

‘Exactly. I’m glad you finally seem to have a grasp on basic physics, John.’

‘Oh me too, thanks for explaining all of that. Now if you wouldn’t mind demonstrating it for me - just to make sure I’ve really got it - lift your own bloody sofa. Me and Greg are going for a pint.’


End file.
